youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Complicated
marshawn.jpg|Marshawn adrienne.jpg|Adrienne Byran.jpg|Bryan Serena.jpg|Serena RealMaurice.jpg|Maurice Kayla.png|Kayla Mr. Bard.jpg|Mr. Bard Mrs. McMartin.jpg|Mrs. McMartin WARNING: Some Swearing! Introduction : Okay, this is another story that I am writing. My other story I am writing is Unknown. The whole story I will write, on Marshawn's and Adrienne's POVs. : Anyways, my THIS story is called Complicated. : Plot: Marshawn, (boy) Adriennne (girl) have been dating for two years. Now that Marshawn is in 12th grade, and Adrienne is in 11th grade, their county (Rhodesville County Schools) are deciding to have schools for all boys and all girls. But their is a mix up, Marshawn is accidentally enrolled to the girls' school, and Adrienne is accidentally enrolled in the boys' school. Will these two keep their love, or find other lovers? They have to spend the whole school year at the boys' and girls' schools. : Other characters: #Bryan #Serena #Maurice #Kayla #Mr. Bard #Mrs. McMartin : Chapter 1 Adrienne's POV : Ahhhh, another year of school. I couldn't wait to see my boyfriend Marshawn, so smart, so cute. I had been dating with him for two years, and I absoloutely positively love him. He loves me the same, I know by how he cares for me. I leave for school, I hadn't seen Marshawn in two months since I went on vacation into Hawaii. We lived in California, a great county called Rhodesville county that will try to take your suggestion and make it happen. I had met Marshawn when I was in ninth grade, I was a newbie and he took me under his wing, he was my tutor, and we were perfect for each other. We all arrive at school, which on the announcements Principal McGee said that we would have a big announcement that will impact the whole county. Usually Principal McGee exaggerated, so I didn't think that this announcement would be a big deal. Little did I know, I was wrong. Chapter 2 Marshawn's POV : I had missed Adrienne so much for two months, I was very excited to see her again. I was very worried when she was in Hawaii, and I'm happy she got back safely. Adrienne was so comforting, letting me get out of the past and help me to the future. So perfect, so beautiful. I remember when we started dating, when after our first few dates we knew we were a perfect couple. I go to school, very worried about my first time seeing her in two months. Did she cheat on me in Hawaii? Does she not love me anymore? All of these questions go through my head. : Principal McGee announces that we will have a huge decision which will impact all of Rhodesville county. Rhodesville county is the best county I've ever lived in, and I've lived in 5 counties because my dad was in the Military, he had retired when we moved to Rhodesville county. California had such beautiful weather, especially in Rhodesville. : I come to first period, find out that Adrienne isn't in my first period. I sit quietly as Principal McGee starts the first sentence of the announcement. : "We will have all boys' and girls' schools for the whole county." Chapter 3 Adrienne's POV : I come to 1st period and see Kayla sitting in my seat. : "Oh, sorry." Kayla said sarcastically, and joins all of her friends at another table. I think to myself that Kayla is an ignorant snob, which helped me not being steaming mad. I have Marshawn's 2nd period, which is Social Studies, so I really can't wait for 2nd period. Principal McGee starts the announcement with a chilling sentence. : "We will have all boys' and girls' schools for the whole county, starting tomorrow." Some of my classmates just stare in shock, some get up and cuss their lives out, and some just sit like a normal person. I'm one of the shocked ones, and my mouth is hanging open. Kayla and her friends laugh, and say, : "You will miss Marshawn, won't you sweetie?" I get up and run out of the classroom. I run for the girls' bathroom, and lock myself in a stall. I cry and cry and cry, knowing that I will probably never see Marshawn again because we live so far away, and these stupid schools will keep us away from each other. : A person comes in and asked "Who is crying?" : "Me" I answered quietly. : "It's Serena, your best friend." Chapter 4 Marshawn's POV : I was shocked, how could Rhodesville county schools do this without warning us during the summer? : "WHO CAME UP WITH THIS STINKING IDEA?" I know that I'll remember one sentence of this for my whole life, "We will have all boys' and girls' schools starting tomorrow." : "WHY?" I kept shouting in my 1st period class, my classmates didn't care, I could barely hear myself over them shouting. I run to the girls' bathroom, I didn't even care, I knew that Adrienne was there, crying. : "ADRIENNE!" I shouted. No answer, I was outside of the girls' bathroom, but I overheard a conversation between some girls. I can hear Serena's voice, who is Adrienne's best friend. : "GODDAMN IT! SERENA GOT THERE FIRST!" Chapter 5 Adrienne's POV : I hear Serena yacking about how this will be all fine, and Marshawn and me will still be boyfriend girlfriend, but I heard something when I was tuneing Serena out saying "GODDAMN IT! SERENA GOT THERE FIRST!" I knew for sure that was Marshawn, but I didn't know what to do. Leave Serena, which would be a complete insult to her, or have Marshawn leave and I miss the chance of seeing him again. I left Serena, and she yelled at me to come back, but I completely ignored her. I ran out and saw Marshawn, then ran up and kissed him. We were there for a few seconds, kissing, and Serena was there watching it the whole time. Then I saw a teacher coming towards us, then ended the great kiss I had missed. Marshawn did not speak, I could tell by his expression that he was really angry. I didn't speak either, and we just stared at Serena, who's mouth was open in shock. Chapter 6 Marshawn's POV : I had never seen Adrienne's face so beautiful then now. Even with Serena's mouth wide open, this is one of the most enjoyable moments of my life, seeing Adrienne again. "Well, isn't this not awkward." I said aloud. Adrienne laughed, and Serena just stared at me. "I ne-ve-r kn-e-w- tha-t you were that much in l-ov-e." Serena choked on the words. "Don't choke on words that you don't need to say, Serena." Adrienne finally spoke. Serena turned and ran away, leaving the conversation to Adrienne and me. "How are you?" I asked Adrienne,. "I missed you" Adrienne answered. "Me too" I said. I thought to myself, good words Marshawn, good words, TERRIBLE way of saying something. We kissed again. But I knew it would never be the same now.\ Chapter 7 Adrienne's POV : That was the best moment of my life. Seeing Marshawn again. I thought I would never see him again. I was totally wrong. We kissed and kissed, I would give up anything for the 30 minutes I had with Marshawn. Loved him so much, someone who was always there for me, always comforting me. I truely loved him, and I know he loves me also. I didn't care what was happening at this very moment, whatever had happened to Rhodesville county, all I cared about was Marshawn. Chapter 8 Marshawn's POV : Now, after the lovely kissing fiasco was over, we still had to face the all boys' and girls' schools. We quickly went back to our first period, where all of the teachers kept on saying it was "fine" and we'd all have a "great time." Ugh, when the teachers say that, something unexpected happens. The school day ended, now I wonder how I'm gonna survive the year with boys at my every move. I wasn't fine, I felt like throwing up, who'd listen to an idea like that? All boys' and girls' schools is a bullshit-headed idea. I knew I wouldn't survive, I now think that my relationship with Adrienne is slowly coming to a close. Chapter 9 Adrienne's POV : I wake up the next morning and go to the all girls' school. But. you have to be checked in and all, so I sit around and wait. Finally, a teacher accompanies me, and says, "You're supposed to be enrolled at an all boys' school." I say "What?" You can clearly tell that I am a girl." "Sorry, this must be a mistake" the teacher replied, "but we can't change it." My mouth was open in shock. Being enrolled in the all boys' school is going to be a nightmare. Chapter 10 Marshawn's POV Chapter 11 Adrienne's POV : I thought, at least I'll see Marshawn all year, on the good side. I am taken by a bus and enter the all boys' school. The boys burst out laughing when they see me come in, they don't know that a mistake had happened with me enrolling in the all girls' school. I don't see Marshawn, and muttered, "Oh god, please help me get through this school year." : As I go to check in to the all boys' school, a teacher says that I am not allowed in. "It says you're supposed to be enrolled in the all girls' school..." the same teacher said. "I am a boy" I said. "You can tell." I added. "Sorry, this must be a mistake" the teacher replied. "But we can't change it." Well, I am shocked so much that I am smiling, guess I'll see Adrienne after all. "Okay" I said changing my reaction so the teacher doesn't think something is going on, and head over to the all girls' school. : : : : : : Category:Yup's Stories Category:Romance Category:Realistic Fiction